Dark Eyes Hold Dark Pasts
by MythBeliever101
Summary: At nine years old, Alexandra lost her parents, her life. She is haunted by nightmares each time she closes her eyes. At the age of 17, she walks away from her foster family, moving to New York and ends seeing some interesting things. What happens when she goes to Camp Half-Blood? When she starts having flashbacks to things she should never have seen or experienced?
1. Prologue

The gods sat on their thrones, looking down on the world. They watched from afar as the little girl grew. They all knew the darkness that she would go through. The hardships and heartbreak. Despite the gods' feelings toward her, they understood that this was essential to all humankind.

They all remembered the day they had the east winds carry her to a hospital in Michigan, their hearts heavy. When Hecate made the 'Mother' of the child believe that the baby was hers. They watched the happy bundle float high above the clouds and gently set in a bed.

Zeus sat on his throne, trying to resist taking the baby up in his arms again, to save her from the Fates. But, alas, it wouldn't be possible. Her fate, her destiny, would catch up to her sooner or later.

Before she let his life, not to return for long years to come, he blessed her. Blessed her with the gift of the winds.

Hera, despite her rough exterior, felt a sadness that she shouldn't have been able to feel. She loved the child with everything in her godly being, something that should not have been humanly possible.

So, she blessed her. Hera held her in her arms and gave her the blessing of a happy marriage. It wasn't much, but it would do. It would have to do.

Ares, the god of war, felt on the brink of tears as he watched the winds carry her away. He cursed himself for becoming too close to the child. The very powerful child. Before she went out of his sight, he gave her the blessing of war and battle. A blessing that would mark her fearless and strong, something she would need further on.

Aphrodite knew that she wouldn't be able to not watch over the child or interfere with her life, just a tad. She knew that if this child was hurt, everyone throughout the world would feel her anger, her sadness.

Just before the child was due to leave, she brushed her fingers over the child, blessing her with beauty. Blessing her with something that none of her daughters or sons had. A gift that would make her beautiful without her trying. Nothing extreme, but people would be drawn to her in a way that made them want to know her. Want to protect her.

Demeter knew that the child would affect the world greatly. More so than the great Percy Jackson. She knew she could never give the child much, but she gave what she could.

Power over plants. Plants would answer to her words, her voice. Obey her command.

Hephaestus. A god that didn't get mentioned as very handsome. He worked on devices for the immortals, a simple job. but a powerful one too. He felt the power radiating off the child. A weak baby was given the power of a god.

He gave the child the gift of machines. To build them, understand them, talk to them. He knew that the child would face dilemmas that most would not be able to comprehend. Things that even the most scared and battled wounded human would never be able to understand. He could only hope that this blessing would help her in many ways.

Hades, god of the Underworld. A god quite underestimated and deemed as terrifying, had a soft spot of the child. He could see pieces of him in the child. A child already destined to a fate far more deadly than anyone. She was already burdened with a heavyweight.

He gave her a simple gift. A gift that people would overlook as nothing, but it would astound them in the end. The blessing of being underestimated, a gift of looking weak but all in all, could defeat the strongest man. He smiled at the child, already feeling attached more then he should.

Artemis felt a hollow feeling in her as the child was leaving. She felt as if some part of her was going with the young girl.

She gave the child the blessing of the hunt. The child, even on her own all alone, would be resourceful. She would be able to feel the beat of the forest and speak with the animals. She would be an expert at hunting, her senses enhanced when called upon.

Hermes had tried to steal the child to keep her safe. To keep her as his own. It didn't work, but he tried. The child having to be torn from his arms, real tears dotting his face.

He kneeled before the child and blessed her with swiftness. A gift allowing her to run at an astounding speed. Not unnatural speed, but pretty fast

Apollo held back his own tears and sad songs and he held the baby in his arms for the last time. he sang a soft lullaby to lull her into a deep sleep.

He laid a hand over her heart, brushing her lips with his fingers. He sang a different song, an ancient Greek song. He felt the warmth spread into his hand and go into the baby. His hand glowed and so did the baby. He gave her the gift of song and healing. When the song ended, he went back to a lullaby, a few tears dripping down his face.

Dionysus kept his distance from the child, a smile playing on his lips whenever the child cooed in her sleep. He loved the girl just as much as anyone else.

He knew that his power would do nothing for the young girl, but he gave her a blessing anyway. The blessing of wine. Being able to make wine to it's finest. Probably a gift that was useless, but he felt complied to give the child something to remember him by. Something that attached him to the child.

Hestia gave her last goodbyes cradling the child in her arms at her hearth. She pressed a kiss to the child's' forehead and laid her in the fire.

Humming an old song she gave the child the power of the Hearth. Over warm fire and comforting homes. A blessing that would make any man, woman, child, or animal feel at home around her.

Tyche even gave her a gift. She gave her the gift of success in life. Success in battles, no matter how hard they are. No matter how worn out the child became. She then left, back to her own domain, so there she could cry freely.

Hecate ran her fingers over the ground, creating a makeshift path toward the baby. She walked over and held a torch over her head, casting a green glow over the child. She closed her eyes and swayed from side to side, humming a sad tune.

The glow of the torch burned brighter and brighter until all the gods and goddesses had to look away. The torches' light sparked and blew up showering sparks onto the young girl. Hecate gave the child power of spells. The power to cast spells.

The last two came forward, holding hands. Despite their hate and resent toward each other, there lay the child. Tears freely flowed down there cheeks as Athena picked her child up and looked up and Poseidon, smiling.

Their child. A child that was destined for a life full of pain and hurt. And reward. The reward of life. Something many are denied. Many more rewards layered this one. Many.

The proud parents released their child, letting the east winds carrying her away. Tears went around everywhere. Clouds poured rain down below.

A sadness that should have been impossible for gods and goddesses to feel, affected them deeply.

The baby was gently laid in a hospital bed and it continued to rain. All the gods and goddesses cried softly, all feeling the pain of losing a child. Athena and Poseidon held each other tightly, comforting one another.

Alexandra Rose Black would have a life. A life full of trouble and hurt. She would live in the end, hopefully, and return home. But for now, sadness would hang over the world.


	2. Memory

I close my eyes for the last time in this house, the bed, with this family. I decided to leave this place. Jackson, Michigan. I was going to New York, a place I dreamed of as a little girl.

But my closed eyes didn't help oncoming stress.

All it did was give me a reason to leave from this place. This city. This country.

The flashbacks, the PTSD, hit and always hit hard.

**Flashback/Dream**

_My dad had a knife in his hand. He plunged it into my mothers' already bleeding stomach, a wild look on his face. _

_I sat huddled in a corner, crying. I could do nothing. Not only was I paralyzed in fear, but my dad threatened to stab me, just like my mother._

_So I sat there, not sure what to do but cry. _

_"Look, Alexandra. See. This is what she made me do! This is her fault!"_

_ He had a crazed look in his eyes as he spoke to me as if he enjoyed this. _

_Another shuddering sob shook through me._

_The shock of everything happening, knock me out, but it wasn't enough to let me leave this place for a bit._

_Everything started from the beginning, replaying in front of my eyes._

_They had an argument while I was going my homework in the living room. I was solving a word problem when they came out, my dada yelling ar my mom, holding a knife. My mom was whimpering in fear, holding her hands out in surrender. _

_Then my dad brought the knife down, stabbing her stomach. My mom collapsed on the floor in a bloody heap._

_I came out of my shock and screamed. I jumped up and grabbed the house phone, scattering my homework everywhere. I pressed the numbers '911' in as hard and fast as I could, stumbling as I did so. _

_My dad noticed me._

_He turned his attention away from my mom, crumpled on the ground, to me. The bloody knife held firmly in his hand, his knuckles white._

_"Put that phone down sweety. Nothing to worry about" he said in a sickly sweet voice._

_When I just stood there, frozen, he held the knife up._

_"Put it down. Or this will be in your stomach"._

_I squealed, dropped the phone and tried to hide in the shadows._

_I woke up, the feeling of someones' eyes burning a hole in my eyes, shook me from my nightmare. A nightmare that I was living._

_He smiled eerily at me. A sick smile that haunts me._

_I sobbed more, feeling hopeless. What could a puny nine-year-old do against her father? _

_He brought down the knife and stabbed my mom's throat. She made choking noises and gurgled screams._

_My sobs escalated. _

_He looked up, smiling._

_"She doesn't deserve you, you know. All she wants is money. That's it. She never loved you or me or your brother! No one!"_

_He held the knife to his own stomach._

_"W-w-why?" I managed to choke out. _

_All he did was smile at me, the blood-stained knife making his shirt red. My moms' blood spreading on the floor in its' slow steady pace._

_Then he plunged the knife into his own stomach. The blood gushed out and he stabbed again, laughing._

_He fell to the floor, stabbing himself once more, in the throat. The choking noises were made again._

_I curled into a tight ball, sobs shaking me uncontrollably. _

_After a few minutes, I looked up, crawling to my mom. I ripped some of my shirt off and pressed it against her wounds. I felt for a pulse._

_There was none._

_I cried into her chest. My mom. Not my mom. _

_I pulled myself away and went to my dad. _

_No pulse. No breath. No life._

_I crawled to the corner, collapsing in a heap. I cried for hours, but it felt like days._

_Mom. Dad. Gone. Just like that. Gone._

_I know I should call the police, call someone, but I couldn't find the strength to move._

_All I did was cry._

_Hours upon hours later, I couldn't cry anymore. It's like I dried up. _

_All I felt was numbness. I didn't feel the sadness I did a second ago. I didn't feel happy. My body refused to feel._

_I knew I should feel sad, but I seemed to have lost the ability to do so._

_I sat there numb, not bothering to wipe the tears away._

_I heard keys outside the door jingle as someone was unlocking the door._

_James._

_He was coming home from college in Washington tomorrow, or I guess today._

_He came in all smiles, until his eyes landed on Mom and Dad._

_He dropped everything, rushing to them, shaking his head._

_"No. Not now. No, no, no!"_

_He felt for their pulse. When there was none, he came over and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back. He picked me up and put me on the couch._

_He went over and picked up his suitcases, moved them, and shut the door. He grabbed the dropped phone and called someone, probably 911._

_He told the police what he knew then hung up. He placed the phone on the table and sat on the couch. He rubbed his temples, his head in his hand._

_"They will be here in 10..."_

_We settled in silence. Scared silence. _

_"Why us? Why now?"_

_I patted his back soothingly. He looked back up._

_"You saw what happened, right?"_

_I nodded._

_"What?"_

_I pointed at my throat and did a hand motion for a drink. _

_"Water?"_

_A nod._

_He got up and came back with two glasses of water. He gave one to me, placing his own on the table._

_I downed my glass in seconds, not realizing how thirsty I was. I glanced at James's cup. He just nodded in reply._

_I drank that one too._

_I opened my mouth to speak, but a raspy voice came out. _

_I coughed. A cough became two then four then six until I was practically choking. _

_I put my arms up and James patted my back. _

_Finally, the coughs stopped and I sputtered out a "Thanks"._

_"No problem. Can you tell me now?"_

_I nodded._

_I told the story in full. By the end, James was crying. _

_"I'm so so sorry you went through that, Alex. So so sorry"._

_There was a knock on the door and James went and got it._

_Three police officers entered. They looked at the crime scene and one spoke into a radio, calling for a forensic team._

_They spoke to James._

_"You said someone witnessed this. Who?"_

_James pointed to me. Through still flowing tears, he said, "I was c-coming home from c-college a-and I s-saw this"._

_One officer was taking notes._

_"How old are you miss?"_

_I looked at him sadly._

_"Nine, sir. I'm nine"._

_He looked shocked._

_"Um... okay. We'll have to take you to the station so we can get your story". _

_A look at James._

_"You'll have to come with us too"._

_"Y-yes sir"._

_The Forensic team showed up and the officer took us to the police station._

_I told them my story in all honest truth._

_They couldn't say a nine-year-old killed someone with no proof, so my father was a murderer and died. My mom died too, a victim._

_We had the funeral. I felt nothing._

_We said goodbye. I felt nothing._

_Months later, after my brother graduated, he killed himself._

_I felt nothing. I mean I would break down and cry, but something was different about me._

_I went to a foster home after foster home, knowing, somehow, this was my fault. Somehow, someway._

**End Flashback/Dream**

I woke up sweating, with tears in my eyes.

I sat up remembering the times that I had cut, when I was abused or taken advantage of. When people yelled at me

I remembered the feelings, wishing I could get rid of them. Rid my soul from them. But They stick with me, holding on tight.

I sighed. I looked at the clock, reading the neon blue numbers.

5:38 am.

Time to get up. Time to get dressed, to eat, to pack, then to leave.

Goodbye Michigan. Hello New York.

I just hoped that getting away from here would help the fierce PTSD.

How wrong I was.


	3. I meet Jason, son of Juke?

**Alex's POV**

I boarded the plane. My small backpack held my laptop, songbook, some of my favorite books, and some granola bars. My larger suitcase held my clothes, phone, iPod, earbuds, and some more food.

I sat in first class, alone. I had my laptop out on the little table that was in front of me. I promised my foster mother to tell her when I was on the plane. The stupid little paranoid brat. Abusive too.

I closed my laptop and put it back in my bag when the flight attendant started to give me weird looks. God, sometimes the act as if we shouldn't have electronic devices on board. The plane hasn't even moved yet.

I laid my head back, careful not to close my eyes. new York awaited me and the few others that were on the plane.

There was one man that came aboard, who stood out. He wore a black full suit, his white shirt rumpled and had many wrinkles that looked imprinted in the shirt. He carried a briefcase that had some papers sticking out. His blonde hair looked like he just rolled out of bed. His eyes were a brilliant blue and a pair of glasses framed them well.

He sat in a seat across the aisle from me. He looked at me, flashing a smile. I, in return, glared at him.

"Hey, Beautiful. There's no reason to hate me yet. You have to get to know me first".

He laughed, thinking his joke was so funny.

I rolled my eyes, giving him a mock smile.

"Babe, come on. You just met me".

"One. Don't call me 'Babe'. Two. Why are you still talking to me?"

"You talk! Well if I can't call you 'Babe', what can I call you? Also, I'm talking to you 'cause you looked bored and I decided o be a gentleman".

"Um... Whatever". I looked away from him, looking out the window.

"My name's Jason, by the way". He was not giving up. Damn it. I sighed.

"You won't give up, will you?"

"Nope, Beautiful".

"Ugh! It's Alex, Jason. Alex."

"Alright, Alex. That wasn't hard. Why are you going to New York? Got a boyfriend there?"

I rolled my eyes. He was obviously trying hard to impress me or something. Might as well talk. What harm could come to talk to some guy that couldn't look business like if his life depended on it?

"No. I'm single. I'm going to New York cause I can. Got a problem?"

He looked taken aback. "No. I don't have a problem".

He ran his fingers through his hair, seemingly nervous. I might as well let him know I don't hate him...

"What are you going to do in New York", I said, trying to show compassion.

"Well", he started, opening his briefcase. "I'm on a business trip for MidFirst Bank. They sent me to Michigan and now they want me in New York. Next, I think they'll send me to Texas".

He pulled a piece of paper out of his briefcase. he read it over then put it back in its place, pulling out another one.

I raised my eyebrow looking at him curiously. "So... What are you doing?"

He looked up as he closed the case, clicking the latched into place. "Oh. Um, I don't know exactly. I'm just supposed to monitor the deposit or insert money from out banks from different states..."

"Oh... Well then. That's interesting".

"Not really".

"Yeah... Not really..."

He laughed, eyes sparkling. He looked at me, and I met his gaze. There was a small smile on his face. His eyes were soft.

I looked away, back at the window.

"I-I hope you don't mind me saying, but you a-are b-beau-"

A cough on the intercom.

"Excuse me. Would you please buckle you seat belts, at this time. We will be leaving in a few moments. Thank you".

I put my bag on the ground, pushing it under the seat in front of me. I locked my seat belt, tightening it to fit my slim waist. I closed the window because I hated to see the plane descend and ascend. Once we were level, I would open it.

A flight attendant walked down the aisle, stopping at Jason and me.

"Would you guys mind sitting together? To save up seats?" Jason looked over at me and I shrugged, He nodded.

"Um. Sure. That's fine".

The attendant sighed in relief. "Good, good". She moved on. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Just like everyone in my life.

Jason picked up his briefcase, unbuckled, and walked over taking the middle seat. He smiled over at me before shoving his case under the seat, his blonde hair falling in his face.

When he sat back up, quickly buckling up, he gave me a low "Hi".

"Hey" I replied, looking back over to the covered window.

"I don't believe we were properly introduced. Jason Grace, son of-"

He stopped short, making me jerk my head toward him with interest. "Son of?"

"Um... Son of a guy named Juke. Yeah. Juke".

"Ahh..." I said, not convinced.

He looked uncomfortable, rubbing his neck nervously. He didn't explain, so I settled in the silence. By then, the lady in her skimpy dress, oh, I mean the flight attendant had made her way back to the front of the plane.

The plane started moving, Jason still looking uncomfortable, and within a few minutes, the plane was in the air.

**Short Timeskip**

When a different flight came around offering snacks and drinks, I jumped when Jason asked for some water.

"Just some water, please".

"And anything for you, miss?"

"Um", I blinked. "Just some water".

"OK," the lady said, sounding a little too cheerful. She handed Jason and me a small bottle of water. "One dollar each, please".

I handed Jason the money, letting him give it to the lady. I looked back to the window, seeing the pieces of land, and lots of clouds. The sound of the cart and the lady's voice left, going behind the curtain.

Someone tapped my shoulder lightly.

I turned toward Jason.

His hand was extended toward me, holding the water in his hand. He offered me a smile in which I did not return. I didn't hate him or anything, I guess I was just like that or something. I never really smiled much, after... well ya know.

I took the water out of his hand, turning back to the window. The passing clouds seemed like wisps of my life flying away, never to be seen again. Sometimes I wish I could just leave all my scars, emotional and physical, and start anew. I never it would never happen.

"Hey. I'm ah... sorry about that. It's just a touchy subject..."

I know what he means, or somewhere along the lines. I guessed he lost his dad or maybe his dad left him at a young age.

"It's fine. I'm used to people ignoring me, refusing to tell me something". I closed my eyes and muttered under my breath, "Killing people". I don't know why I said it, but I did. I just hope he didn't hear.

"What? The last part I couldn't hear".

"Oh... Nothing..."

He laughed, his eyes brightening once again. I was that carefree once...

"I'm glad we're talking now. There's like an hour left and I was getting bored".

I let a smile stretch my lips. A wave of dizziness hit me. Groaning, I rubbed my temples, keeping my eyes open.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, sounding all worried. A dark side of my brain made a snide comment. _Oh... Well, maybe he actually cares about you. Unlike everyone else in the world. Or maybe he's just pretending to be nice to hurt you. Just like everyone else._

I did my best to hold in tears and a scream. I thought the voices would go away.

"A headache, dizzy, ugh".

"Maybe you should get some rest... I'll wake you when we get there".

"N-no! I c-can't".

"Yes, you can. Sleep, OK. I'm right here so I'll wake you up when we arrive, K. Sleep"

I growled, but all the same, I knew I couldn't win. His soft voice, comforting and loving reminded me of my mother when she would rock me to sleep and sing a soft Italian song. She would run her fingers through my hair and mutter soft music that filled me with warmth.

I shut my eyes a little, groaning still. The headache wasn't getting better.

I moved my head to rest on the window, but it was too hard to sleep on and the light from the sun kept getting into my eyes. The seat head cushion wasn't much better. It was okay, but the surface was too straight up for me.

I placed my head on my hand. Nope. I tried leaning my head to the side of the head cushion thing. Uncomfortable.

Finally, when there seemed to be nothing else to try, I laid my head down on Jason's shoulder. It wasn't exactly squishy like a pillow, but it was comfy. His shoulder was firm and muscular, surprisingly comfortable.

I sighed, lean closer to Jason, closing my eyes fully. Jason chuckles waking me up from my fairly light slumber.

"Hey! You are my pillow, so you may not move!"

Jason laughed again, shaking himself. I lightly slapped his arm.

He stopped after a few minutes, wiping a fake tear out of his eyes.

"You remind me of my best friend, Percy".

I rolled my eyes. "Well if you friend is sleep deprived, I can relate". I glared at Jason playfully.

He laughed again, showing off his white teeth.

"Ok, Ok! I'll stop!" he said when I punched his arm.

I laid my head back down on his shoulder, which was still shaking from his laughter.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Surprisingly, I didn't have a flashback. All that comforted me, was beautiful darkness.


End file.
